A New Master
by Sky Kurosaki
Summary: "So he is our would be new Master?" Travel with Ichigo as he learns about his role in the World and to endure the love of many womens. Godlike Ichigo! Superpowered Ichigo! IchigoxHarem.


This is not actually an update; or is it? Anyways, after reading the reviews and letting it to get digest into my brain; I have decided to rewrite the first chapter.

Many of my readers have varietiy of complaints or confusion about many things which I will be explaining next, but first I already told you in my bio and again reminding you; I am NOT an expert, so cut me some slacks.(sheesh!)

But thank you for your support, information and criticism; it helped me to improve the story a lot.

And I am sure **most** if not all of you have not even read the initial conditions for this fic. So better read it before blaming all the facts on me.

Now some much needed replies to my readers.

_Tahaku_: Sorry, but Orihime in this story is a big no no. Reason? Simple. As already stated, I am an amatuer in writing and putting Orihime, the gentle soul in a harem is way to stress from my mind. Maybe in some future fics but not this. Sorry again.

_alternativefuturefan27 _: First of all it is a crossover so there has to be a main lead and which just so happens to be Ichigo and who the hell said he was replacing the main character. And this **is **Ichigo centric, it's not my fault you hadn't read it thoroughly. And **again **I am a novice, it is not in my capability to write such a complex story with Ichigo powerless.

_mr I hate znt nobles kill em_** : **Congrats! You are absolutely correct. The golden aura is hell's power in Ichigo and more detail about it will be given in the future chapters. And Issei is definitely alive.

_BleachFreak16 _: There will be no Bleach girls in the harem. That's all there is to it.

: I don't know much about character development, but will give my best in the regards.

_Dp11_ : Again read the story carefully.

_Guests _: First of all too many girls also makes my eye hurt. But the explanation for this is below. And also we may be retards but had the courage and wish to show our creation in front of the world, to let it read and enjoy by the people and if instead of critisizing me you gave the points that stung your eyes to which I might improve it would be much appreciated!

(pant_pant) Man, it's good to let some steam out.

Aha! Where was I? Yeah, Thanks all the remainng reviewers for your comment, especially **Zanka no Tachi 31**, for his much appreciated info.

The harem fics in which there are more than 3 girls rarely ever depend on love. From my experience I would say they are based on sex mostly or loyalty in some cases. This story of mine will be solely based on loyalty and sex as the supporting trait. And Ichigo will **not **be having intimate relationship with everyone in the harem. That's all there is to it and I hope I elevated most of your doubts and troubles.

And now onto the refined chapter.

The story will take place after the Fullbring arc in Bleach and after the part of Riser and Rias's Rating Game in Highschool DxD. There will be no White Invasion arc, it will only follow Highschool DxD anime.

In this chapter, Riser's peerage along with Katerea, Serafall and Kuroka will appear. And I will say this all of them will be a bit OOC; it is the requirement of story. And there will be some major changes you will see throughout the fic with minor arcs presented by me.

I am not good with personality writing so bear with me, guys. This is an introduction chapter focused on how Ichigo is a devil and about his own personal peerage.

I don't know exactly who started all the Isshin being a war-hero and his familiarity with hell, but whoever he/she is 'hats off'. It gives making ways through which a writer can xover them and I have seen the results myself.

IchigoxHarem

This is just a side story, my main focus is still 'Deathberry's Wrath on the World' and the update date for this story will be looong. You see I have never really watch this anime, just knew it from my fellow writers; so writing it is ya know; tough.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE** : All the media and it's respective characters belongs to their rightful owners. I am just a fan who is fulfilling his wish to play with the story and characters. I gain no profit from writing this.

**BAMF Ichigo**

**Icihigo- centric**

So on with the story!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa : Third person

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa" : Talking or just the usual crap from the mouth

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaa' : Thinking or thoughts

**"Aaaaaaaaaaa" : Kido/Zanpakuto techniques/Sacred Gears/etc.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 1 : Our Master.

"So he is our would be new Master?" questioned a very beautiful violet bombshell.

"Yes." was the short and cut reply of the red head man, wearing a heavy accented dress.

The room was huge to say the least and full of occupants, that is a total of eighteen individuals, two of them clearly above 55, but appearance can be deceiving.

Both of them are the heads of their respective clans, Gremory clan and Phenex clan. Two powerful clans from the 72 pillars of hell. The young man with red hair is none other than the current Lucifer of the Underworld, Sirzechs Gremory or Sirzechs Lucifer, as many devils address him such.

The remaining individuals are females; two 10 year old twins, two twin cat girls, one the previous bombshell with a much revealing uniform, a pretty blue haired samurai girl with a wooden staff, one whose attire consists of a two piece bikini, one a sureshot knight wearing some form of armour, two maids, a girl with a qipao as attire, a woman wearing a mask on her right eye, another with a broad sword, a blonde girl with blue eyes and frilly pink dress, the last with a purple kimono and black hair.

Yubelluna, the Queen of Riser is a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

Karlamine, one of the Knight of Riser is a young woman with brown hair with a greenish tint and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

Siris, a Knight aswell is a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. Siris' weapon is a giant Zweihänder that is mounted on her back when not in use. It features a black blade with silver edges, and has a black hilt with a red handle.

Ravel, Riser's Bishop is a young girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, with blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her outfit consisted of a long, light pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress.

Mihae is another Bishop. A dark haired young beauty wearing a kimono. Her black hair is long, reaching past her mid back with shoulder length side bangs framing her beautiful face which are kept together by white ribbon. Her kimono is a mixture of dark violet, pink, yellow and crimson colour with white layers on the front.

Isabela, a Rook is a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across, and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly opened, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section (on her right pantleg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pantleg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows.

Xuelan, a Rook aswell is a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms.

Ile and Nel, the Pawns are two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (opposite to their sister), and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wear an orange wristband on their right wrist. Both of their chainsaws are colored blue, but they carry them in different- colored gym bags when not in use (Ile carries a blue bag, while Nel carries a red bag).

Ni and Li, twin cat girls who are Riser's Pawns. Both wear quite revealing uniforms. Their eye colour is opposite to their hair colour; Ni's blue while Li's red. There dress consist of only black knee length skirt and white school blouse which seems to hug their body, exposing their lower part of breasts with their midriff. The difference is that Ni wears her yellow neck scark outside the collar while Li's inside. Both have boxing gloves and combat shoes with guards, Ni's red while Li's blue which corresponds to their hair colour. Ni keeps her knee length hair in a long braid while Li has her equally long hair in a pony tail and two antennae sticking out of their heads. Both also seem to have big yellow cat ears.

Marion, a pawn of Riser's peerage is a beautiful dark sandy blonde haired buxom beauty with light red eyes. She wears a modified version of a muddy coloured maid uniform. The maid uniform was of knee length and sleeveless, showing no amout of cleavage. Her footwear consists of shin length muddy socks and matching sandals. There is a customary maid hat on her head. She wears wrist bands on her wrists modified to look like a part of her uniform. A white big bow on her hip. Her hair is parted in the middle and styled in such a way that no amount of hair is at her back and long side bangs which falls on top of her breasts.

Bürent, also a pawn is a busty lady with misty purple hair which is parted in the middle extending to side bangs which frames her heart shaped face and light blue eyes. Her maid uniform is also varied to show a large amount of cleavage and knee length too. A white bow on her back. She wears fingerless, elbow length black gloves. On her feet she has normal black sandals. She also wears a choker around her neck, but it looks like a part of her dress; too black.

Shuriya a creamy skin girl is also a pawn of Riser's peerage. She wears the most revealing dress among all the girls. She wears some sort of white ornament with a red jewel resting on her hairline. Her hair is tied in an accessory which keeps her grey hair like a cononut tree's leaves; spreading uin all direction except on her front and two long bangs framing her face. Her big breasts are kept modest by only a modelled black bra held only by straps of clothing. To cover her nether regions she wears an underwear matching her bra with three straps on either side protecting it from falling. A white loin coth with frills falls from the elastic of her underwear to her shin. And a black similar cloth on her hip dangling till her ankles. A white choker with a blue jewel dangling from it, is around her neck. She holds a long pink scarf in her hands to complete her dressing.

Mira, a Pawn of Riser's peerage is a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri.

All the people were looking at the big screen in front of them which showed a teenage boy of about 17years with orange hair and an irritated look on his face earning mixed expressions from the group.

"Yes, Yubelluna. His name is Ichigo Shiba." confirmed Sirzechs again with a small smirk on his face, knowing full well what is gonna happen next.

When none happened he looked back only to smirk even more.

All the other occupants were shellshocked and their expression was gobsmacked from the news.

'He's Isshin Shiba's relative!' was the similar thought running through their forebrain with a shocked expression etched on their face, but the clan heads hide it better than the girls, helping little to conserve their pride.

"Wh-what are you saying, Sirzechs-sama? Is he truly Shiba-sama's relative? B-but wasn't Shiba-sama a shinigami? How can he be a devil if he is a shinigami?" questioned Yubelluna which was on everybody's mind, even the clan heads had a small frown on their faces clearly obvious to the fact.

Sirzechs's gave a chuckle with close eyes and nod to confirm their suspicion.

Most high ranked devils would give severe punishent for being asked by a nothing more than a reincarnated devil, but Sirzechs was nothing if not an easy going man.

"Yubelluna, you see Ichigo-kun is even more than that. He is Isshin-kun's son. But for the time lets just say, his mother was a devil while his father is a shinigami."

The two oldies quickly catch on the little 'was' but didn't say anything.

"And the cherry on top is that you all will be having a very handsome master." said Sirzechs with a raised eyebrow and cheerful voice.

The previous peerage of Riser Phenex frowned upon this, clearly indicating they didnot like getting a new master, but the situation in which they currently found themselves and the fact that Lucifer himself along with two powerful clan heads personally talked to them, they cannot help but oblige.

_Flashback_

In an upturned terrain where once a prestigious school stood was now just rumble and destroyed ruins with catastrated gardens, stood a blonde person going by the name Riser Phenex with a sag to his sloulders, breathing heavily while looking at the battered form of Issei Hyuudou laying next to the unconscious form of Rias Gremory, cuts and bruises along with long gashes covering their bodies, Issei's moreso than Rias's. With a shine Issei's Balance Breaker vanished showing his burned body with black soot adorning it.

Seeing this with a bloody and swollen eye, Riser reared his head back and laughed boisterously like a madman.

"See! See! No one, no one can defeat Phenex clan! We are IMMORTAL!" Riser all but shouted his supremacy to the whole world.

Far towards one direction of the virtual battlefield stood a huge amount of crowd ranging from servants and low class devils to Maou and Clan leaders.

All watching the game with rapt attention, it will afterall decide the fate of two powerful clans and possibly the future of devils.

Most if not all were wearing worried faces, fearing for Rias Gremory's health, as she was still unconscious.

Sirzechs expression was grim with lips in a firm line, he surely wanted Rias to win but he knew Rias could never win against Riser, not at her current state atleast, but he hoped their defeat would be quick and with as little harm as possible but they fought valiantly with all their power, Issei even obtained Balance Breaker which was not a small feat in itself but one by one all of Rias's peerage got defeated and inturn Riser had to use almost all his reserves.

To the side Lord Phenex was going through a mild panic; he didn't know why but for some reason he felt like he should worry about Riser, even though he won the game.

They then all heard Riser's declaration of Phenex clan's absolute life. Some of the people had to shake their head in disappointment hearing this, disappoint over Riser's stupid thoughts.

Suddenly Riser doubled and let a blood chilling,pain filled shout; all people's eyes widen in fear and worry as they dashed towards Riser.

_Phenex mansion, few days later,_

In a spacious room, sat three individuals around a round table having a very serious conversation, if by the grim expression on their faces is anything to go by.

A knock interrupted the heavy atmosphere as a servant in all black suit came towards them and gave a waist bow. "Sir, they are here." the servant said with a deep gruff voice.

Sirzechs gave a nod and watched as the servant leave the room and in place Riser's peerage entered.

"Dad, what happened to Onii-chan? Why do you call us here?" asked Ravel Phenex, only daughter of Lord Phenex in a casual voice while none of the others had the gall.

Lord Phenex took a deep breath mentally preparing to give them possibly the worse news even worse than their death and reincarnation to a devil, "I really don't like saying this; but the news for all of you is very bad."

All the girl's facial expression changed from curious to one of worry and anticipation hearing this.

"Lord Phenex, if you don't mind I would like to give them the news myself." seeing no resistance from Lord Phenex, Sirzechs stood and continued, "Though Riser-kun did defeat Rias-chan and her peerage by himself; it came with a great prize."

Sirzechs eyed all of them before he turned and moved towards the open window while looking outside.

"Tell me something Yubelluna." his abrupt sentence throw Yubelluna out of the loop, before she regained her bearings and answered "Yes Sirzechs-sama?"

Without turning, "How do you survive after being dead."

She knew that he knew this all along but being lower in power and status she answered, "After Riser-sama reincarnated me as a devil, I survived on his energy."

"Correct, whenever a person is reincarnated as a devil he or she lives on the energy provided by their master, but what happens when the master is out of energy?" said Sirzechs in a crytic manner.

"The said devil will die out of energy, or if he or she wants to continue existing they have to eat humans and thats what are stray devils." explained Yubelluna.

"And that exactly is what happened to Riser-kun. He was so obsessed with winning that he used almost all his energy reserves and is currently unconscious."

Everybody's eyes widen in horror, they still couldn't believe that Riser nearly died in a simple game against novices.

"So that's what you want to talk about, Lucifer-sama." said Xuelan in hesitation. She along with all the girls were worried that something more is there otherwise the current Lucifer wouldn't give them the news himself.

Sirzechs abruptly turned, a serious expression on his face which led the girls to gulp the lump forming in their throats.

"I will be blunt about it. Due to severe usage of Riser's energy, he is in comatose and will be in it for months and thus is not in the condition to support your life. And hence you will die again or if you want to live, than you have to devour humans beings which I being a Satan will not allow." Sirzechs said in a single breath and looked towards their faces which comprised of variations of mixed emotions.

Not wanting to give them a chance to interrupt, "So, you have only two options, to die...or to serve a new master." said Sirzechs.

All the girls eyes widen in terror and horror. To serve a new master; the thought in itself was preposterous for all of them.

Seeing the familiar thoughts running through all their minds Yubelluna quickly stepped forward, "Sirzechs-sama if you would give us some time alone, we would like to think about it." all the remaining peerage's minds were filled with absolute shock, how can their Queen even suggest about having a new master to serve?

Sirzech gave a swift nod and all the three mens left the womans alone with their thoughts.

The atmosphere was silent for few moments only to interrupt by Xuelan's accusing words "How can you even think about this huh? I would rather die than serve a good for nothing 'master'."

"Xuelan, is correct Yubelluna." Isabela said with her eyes closed. More agreements filled the room.

"And Onii-sama is the only King we will ever serve or are you fed up of Onii-sama?." said Ravel with a glare directed towards their Queen.

Yubelluna fisted her hand, "Shut up!" she snapped at all of them and watched with satisfaction as their mouth zip-lined.

"Since Riser-sama is currently absent, I being the Queen will take the mantle of the King. Don't you just go on saying ridiculous thing. I am his Queen and I am proud of that." said Yubelluna with a tone of finality in her voice.

"It is my duty to not let you die in any circumstance, do you get that? And I will do anything for it." seeing the dumbstuck look on their faces, she took a deep breath and continued in a calm tone, "If we didn't do it, we will perish and if we gain a new king we all will be alive. It is way better than to die. If luck stands by our side we can even meet Riser-sama. Just think about it."

"She is correct guys, there is no point to argue. Riser-sama used his Evil pieces on us, we can't waste Riser-sama's effort." supported Karlamine.

All the girls pondered on the thought and agreed; giving nods of acknowledgement, albeit some reluctantly.

Seeing this Yubelluna continued in a nonchalant way "And who said serving him faithfully? We will just call him Master, a title nothing else."

"Our main priority is to live and then we can consider our future plans. Trading is after all a common thing." suggested Xuelan with a devilish smirk on her beautiful face, showing absolute loyalty towards Riser.

_Flashback end_

Yubelluna had to shake her head, to forget about that, they had to look forward.

Sirzechs saw their expression but didn't comment.

"So, I think it's about time, lets go."

A red glowing circle with intricate designs appeared below Sirzechs and all the people expect the oldies stood on it and got swallowed by the ground.

"Something is interesting going to happen, eh Lord Phenex." Lord Gremory said to his long time friend.

"Oh, ofcourse. Interesting indeed." he was silent for few seconds "How about a game of chess, interested?" suggested Lord Phenex.

"Sure." said Lord Gremory with a barely consealed smirk.

_Occult Research Club_,

In a huge room sat six teenagers with gloomy expressions plastered on their faces wearing Kuoh Academy uniform and a beautiful silver haired woman standing in front of them with an emotionless face.

"Why have you called us here Grayfia?" asked Rias, a beautiful crimson haired girl whose hair reaches her thighs with a single strand sticking out. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She has creamy skin and blue green eyes with the customary uniform hugging her hourglass figure with a sizeble bust.

"Ojou-sama, Sirzechs-sama gave an immediate message to deliver to you pertaining to your marriage." said Grayfia, the wife of Sirzechs Gremory and his Queen aswell. Grayfia is a beautiful woman in her early twenties wih silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair which falls down all the way to her back features two braids on each side and small blue bows at the end. The remaining is let down on her back with twin braids. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick for cosmetics.

Everyone's ear perked at this, "What is there to say Grayfia? I lost and I am going to marry him anyway." said Rias in a solemn way, eyes downcast.

Nobody even had the gall to comfort her, feeling absolutely ashamed of themselves, seeing that they couldn't even make a wish of their king come true.

Grafiya eyed them for a moment, "Regardless of your need to hear it or not Ojou-sama, it is my duty as Sirzechs-sama's Queen to fulfil his demands." seeing no response she continued, "It is quite clear that Riser-sama defeated Ojou-sama in a fair Rating game and will marry her as per the agreement, but" everyone's eyes wandered towards Grayfia hearing the word 'but', "due to extreme exhaustion from using almost all his devil-energy against one of Rias-sama's pawn; he is in artificial comatose to reproduce his reserves otherwise which would have been life threatening. And as such your marriage ceremony which was dated to happen within a weeks time has been delayed for few months till his recovery." saying this she quickly bowed and left the room with the help of a magic circle.

A buxom beauty whose black hair licks her ankles in a pony tail supported by an orange ribbon with two antennae sticking out, slopping towards her back and violet eyes approached Rias and put a hand on her shoulder. "I really don't know Akeno, Should I be happy or sad? I really don't want to marry him. I just wished someone would love me for who I am, not as the heiress of Gremory clan." the now named Akeno can only sympathise with her King.

"Buchou listen, although we have failed don't let your heart sink. Good things happens to those who thinks good. And I am sure there will somebody out there for you, waiting for you." said Akeno in a comforting tone.

Rias looked outside the window towards the setting sun with a faraway look, 'Is there truly someone out there for me?'

_Outside Kurosaki Household, _

The atmosphere is very still at the street; not a single human or even an animal is seen wandering; and that's the only reason nobody see as a group of 16 individuals suddenly appear out of the ground.

"Ah, we have arrived here."

"Lucifer-sama, we were going to Shiba-sama's house, weren't we?" asked Mira with a questioning face.

"Hahahaha, we're at at his house alright. He lives here with his family." said Sirzech while walking towards the front door and ringed the bell.

All had to raise their eyebrows at the piece of information, after all you don't seem to see a powerful noble living in such a small house and that too in the living world.

After few moments, the door opened and a girl of approximately 13 years with sandy brown hair wearing a light pink dress stood at the entrance with a smiling face which quickly turned into one of confusion seeing Sirzechs and party.

"May I help you with something, Sir?" asked Yuzu politely, her family had just eaten their dinner when the bell ringed and she came to look for the culprit, only to see a group of people with a rich man obvious from his dress and 15 females of all years range with a variety of dress style and few quite revealing too.

"We all are looking for Isshin Shiba. Tell him Sirzechs has come, he will understand."

Yuzu's eyes widen hearing this. She immediately understood the group of people were related to her father's past as they had used his parental surname.

He had told his family every thing about his and Ichigo's relation with afterlife after his son's condition which was really abnormal; well lets just say after his confession Yuzu's eyes were as big as saucers and she immediately rushed to her brother's side while crying about his life and Karin as usual beat the loadshit out of Isshin and also moved to Yuzu's side comforting her.

She gave a quick nod before disappearing in the house.

Abruptly the door opened with a great amount of force, only a little less so it wouldn't get removed from its hinges; and a man wearing a labcoat with black hair and a goatee on his face with a wide smile came flying directly towards Sirzechs who just stood their with a little smirk on his face. Seeing this all the girls became a little tense.

"Oh! My friend Sirzechs has come here after all. I know you can't stay away from my manliness and joyfulness for so long!" exclaimed Isshin with a broad smile plastered on his face and hugging Sirzechs to death with his infamous 'hug of love'.

"Whoa, Isshin-kun you're still as lively as ever eh." said Sirzechs while successing in untangling himself from Isshin's 'love' hug.

"Ofcourse, nobody can deter me from my enthusiasm. Come ins~" while Isshin was going to complete his sentence his eyes darted towards the group of girls and not even giving a time to blink quickly hugged each of them with a consecutive handshake while crying tears of joy for some reason unknown to anybody.

"Oh! Sirzech you're the only best friend I have expect Ryuuken, bringing so many gorgeous girls to marry my idiot of a son and helping in making a harem of his." Isshin all but shouted to the whole world and river of tears flowing from his eyes. Sirzechs smiled at Isshin's obvious antics and offered a handkerchief.

For to say the girls were perplexed was an unstatement of the century. They knew this man was Isshin Shiba, having seen his picture at the Phenex Mansion but they had never met him personally. And to top it all, he just proclaims them to be his daughter-in-law, that baffled them to no end.

"Come in, come in!" said Isshin and ushered all of them inside the house.

Once inside the living room, they all looked at how small this place really was and also the previous girl with another black haired girl currently watching a football match.

"Look girls who is here. My best friend here has come after a looooong time to meet his lovely friend!" said Isshin with a big grin on his face.

Both the twins attention diverted towards Sirzechs who gave a smile in return.

Karin eyes turned towards Isshin and with a raised eyebrow pointed towards their guests.

Isshin getting the hint said, "All of you, this two are my cute and lovely daughter. Say hi Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan."

Yuzu gave a wave while Karin scowled at being called 'cute', but compiled nonetheless and gave their abnormal guests a simple nod.

"Oh, where are my manners let me introduce myself. I am Sirzechs Gremory, an old friend of Isshin-kun."

And then one by one all the girls introduced themselves and now we find all of them sitting in the living room while some were standing due to space issues.

"I think its about time both of my girls get their beauty sleep otherwise they would get cranky and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" suggested Isshin with a big grin on his face.

Yuzu smiled at her father in nervousness seeing as he had some important thing to do and quickly turned on her heels leaving the room; while Karin gave a straight kick to Isshin's chin and watched as he cried about merciless daughter for few seconds before running towards Masaki's life like poster and continued his nonsense rant while sticking to it.

All the other occupant's eyes expect Sirzech's were wide open looking at all the fiasco, who would have thought that the man whose power rivaled that of a Maou will be acting so childish.

Karin turned her back towards her father and made her way for her room only to stop at the door and looked back at Isshin with a serious expression which immediately gained everybody's attention, "Look goat-chin, I don't know who they are or why do they know you; but I know something damn well that they are not humans if they knew about your shinigami life and if by some twisted luck Ichi-nii is involved despite his condition then you will see the wrath of a sister's love." saying this she quickly turned back and left the room with worried people.

Isshin kept his gaze on the spot where his daughter was standing with a grim expression on his face, he knew Karin can sense reiatsu from a young age and she also seems to know about the reason for Ichigo's condition is somehow related to the strange masked monsters and after his confession she was open about it, but this was the first time she directly confront him. Isshin sighed and hoped his sister can forgive him in the future.

The ex-peerage of Riser was very tensed, the small girl threatened her father, and what the hell she was talking about their future new master's condition and that's not all, this was their first seeing the War Hero serious.

"Okay Sirzechs tell me everything. First who the girls are?" Isshin asked motioning towards the only group of girls present.

"This will take a while, you should call Kisuke, he will be needed here." said Sirzechs.

Hearing this Isshin's eyes widen and he looked towards the group of girls, who started squirming uncomfortably being stared by one of the powerful being.

Isshin made his way towards the telephone, "I had a hunch about this Sirzechs and you should have a damn good reason for it." saying this he dialed Kisuke's familiar number and waited for few moments before explaining the gist of all that happened earlier to him and put the line off.

"Now Sirzechs tell me, each and everything that occured." said, no demanded Isshin looking dead straight at Sirzechs eyes, while the girls can only gulp hearing the danger alarm go off in their head.

Sirzechs nodded and started telling him about the events that conspired a few days ago.

_After few moments,_

Isshin just sat there on the sofa with eyes close and a grim expression on his face. All the girls shifted uncomfortably on their spot; the atmosphere was so tense that one can practically taste it in the air. Kisuke stood on one corner of the room with shadow on his eyes while he was deep in thought about something.

Isshin slowly opened his eyes and looked dead ahead at Sirzechs and sighed, "You know, I really don't like doing this to my own son."

"Isshin you already know, being who Ichigo is at heart, he would immediately agree to it." said Kisuke finally emerging from the corner and promptly ignored the shocked expressions of the girls, you see when Isshin called him and inform about the predicament, he immediately came to Isshin's house and discreetly heard everything, obviously knowing that Isshin and Sirzechs were aware of his presence from the very beginning.

"I personally don't know Ichigo-kun, but from what I heard about him then Kisuke's correct Isshin-kun. And you know most of the devils even at the age of 13 have atleast 3 pieces in their peerage and I didn't want them to separate." said Sirzechs, his inclination towards the group of girls.

Isshin looked at them with a serious face, "Do you really want to be in Ichigo's peerage after you already had a previous master and I want true answers. It is a matter concerning my only son and I won't be too lenient."

Knowing she couldn't possibly say lie to such a powerful entity Yubelluna steeled her resolve and with a voice capable of a queen said, "I will be truthful about this Shiba-sama; the main reason for all of us to do this is because we are on the verge of extinction and being the second in command I wouldn't want any of the member of Riser-sama's peerage to die, not if I can help it."

The three experienced occupants quickly catch on the fact that Yubelluna still refered Riser as their King and them as his peerage, they were absolutely loyal as it is.

Isshin eyed Yubelluna who started fidgeting under such a powerful gaze which immediately turned into a goofy grin. "Well that doesn't matter as long as you love him unconditionally." hearing this all the girls facepalmed with a tint of pink on their cheeks.

Marriage and Love was still a sensitive matter for a maiden's heart.

"There is no point avoiding it. I pray Ichigo wouldn't kill me for it. Let's go." Isshin mumbled the last part shaking his head and move towards the stairs with the remaining company trailing befind him.

Isshin momentarily forget that devils have **really** good hearing so concerning that, Sirzechs raised an eyebrow but didn't comment; while all the girls forced the lump down forming in their throat thinking along the lines that Ichigo was a demon and had to be restrained otherwise he would go berseck and that's why he doesn't even have a single member to form a peerage and now they are going to suffer his wrath.

All the girls shivered at this and prayed for the best.

_Ichigo's room,_

In a moderate sized room everything was calm, not even wind had the gall to move and disturb the peace.

On a small comfort bed lay Ichigo, body fully covered by a blanket and only his face was out of it with a calm look and strands of orange hair over his forehead with streaks of obsidian black inbetween.

Now you may be wondering how the change in hair colour; well the reason is that when Masaki's devil blood started affecting Ichigo after all the fullbring fiasco, his appearance also changed abit, but not by much. His canines grew a little long and locks of black started sprouting in places between all of his orange head which became a little shinier and a hue of golden could be seen whenever light falls on his brown eyes. This only made him look even more ethereal and exotic to the opposite gender's eyes.

The wooden door opened and in came Isshin with Kisuke and the rest of devils.

Seeing Ichigo with such a serene face other than the previous scowling one, the primitive thought that entered the girl's mind was 'Handsome', sure they had seen him before, but he looked a little more mature with the different and exotic hair style and peach tan skin.

"Ah! After all I met the Hero of Winter War." said Sirzechs in his usual light tone while watching Ichigo's unresponsive form.

"What do you mean Sirzechs-sama with Hero of Winter War?" questioned Siris while every girl was looking equally curious at Ichigo.

"Eh...eh, I think I said too much." said Sirzechs nervously and looked at the two shinigamis who had to shake their heads at his 'slip' of tongue.

"That thing is not for today girls, and you can only know if he wants that is." said Kisuke and removed some kind of gloves with his 'few minutes earlier non-existant pouch' and moved towards the bed.

"You should wake him up for the ceremony." Yubelluna suggested, she was not going to call anybody her master other than Riser, her resolve was strong just like the rest of Riser's peerage.

Her only fault was that she was standing against Ichigo, whose resolve alone was made of an alloy of titanium, platinum, diamond and sharpened profusely by carbide metal. Strong to a fault.

Isshin's expression turn solemn as he looked at Ichigo sadly, "We can't." this surprised everyone expect Kisuke and Riser.

Isshin looked towards them with steel in his eyes, all the girls took a double-take at this, not expecting to be at the receiving end of whatever the mighty War-Hero is thinking.

"Since you're all going to be his peerage, I should probably tell you. You see unlike normal devils Ichigo is a half-devil from Masaki's side and half-shinigami from my side; both of the powers are dark in nature but shinigami's moreso since it deals directly with the dead and hence his devil powers were extremely diminished by his shinigami ones and didn't awaken untill two week ago" Isshin hesitated before continuing "...before something happened and his devil powers awakened which put a severe stress on his mental and physical health and that's the reason for his condition; but you don't have to worry for your beloved King because he's gonna be in tip-top condition in just a few days time!" Isshin exclaimed the last part to the world while flailing his arms here and there to emphasize his point...

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP **KUROSAKI**? PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE GODDAMNIT!"

which just happens to attract one of the many Kurosaki family's 'well-wishers'.

"LOVE YOU TOO GAMORI-CHAN!" Isshin hollered back in response leaning over the fence for better sounding then suddenly crumpled to the floor holding his bloodied nose courtesy of the shoe hitting deadstraight on his face, a 'kind' gift by his said 'well-wisher' and started bawling and ranting like a baby which suspiciously sounded like unfaithful neighbours.

To Isshin's antics, Kisuke and Sirzechs chuckled while all the girl's eyes bulged out of their sockets. It was understandable that he was a flamboyant, eccentric and a powerful man, who wouldn't seeing their current Leviathan; but to get hit by nothing but a lowly human and not to even twitch but make fun of it instead; that was something that just bounced off through their head.

And what does he meant of not awakening his devil heritage, sure he would know about it despite the conditions. After this the girls just let it slide, trying not to hurt their pretty little heads.

"That's why." the mumbled words from Sirzechs draw everybody's attention, seeing their looks he elaborated, "So that's the reason you asked me to get a set of Evil Pieces from Ajuka Beelzebub-san 1 week ago huh, Isshin-kun?" asked Sirzechs not really hoping for an answer, but nevertheless Isshin nodded.

"So now thats all obstacles are removed lets start our real reason for coming here." Isshin said simply and wore the glove in his right and moved towards the sleeping form of Ichigo "Wait" only to come to a halt as Yubelluna's voice broke his proceedings.

Glancing around, he looked towards the obvious culprit encouraging to continue. Yubelluna immediately flushed a little being at everyone's centre of focus but quickly regained her composure, "We have some questions of ourselves. If you don't mind I would like to ask." seeing Sirzechs nod she continued, "I, no we would like to know more about our future master. Why he was not knowing of his devil heritage? How can you use his evil pieces without him knowing? Why do you live in a such a place?" she said trying her hardest to keep looking at Isshin who was looking at her with a steel glint.

"You know I would be disappointed if you didn't ask. After all he will your new master. I wouldn't be answering few questions but I can tell you a little about Ichigo. He's a hothead, prude, loyal to his friends, powerful beyond comparison and truthful. And the reason why can I use his evil pieces is fairly simple; his devil energy as you call it, is familiar with me and trusts me to allow me to make essential decisions." said Isshin with as much as secrecy as he could, he didn't want to tell them about Ichigo's zanpakuto who gave him actual permission.

Yubelluna nodded and stepped back in her previous position, while all the girls were mulling over the new given information.

Seeing no further objection Isshin proceeded and removed the blanket covering Ichigo and heard gasps from behind, but promptly ignored it and placed his right arm on Ichigo's heavily bandaged chest and all watched in fascination as a blinding light appeared on his chest then Isshin pulled and a chess board appear above Ichigo hovering just above his chest.

Many had seen the Evil Pieces of others in use, and rarely it ever happens that they would be different and this was one of the many moments.

Ichigo's evil pieces were on a different level of extraordination. On one side the pieces were normal dark red coloured but had black fencing around them and were only 15, 1 bishop piece seemingly absent and the King piece was the mixture of red, blue and black which was constantly flickling and was emanating a golden aura and golden fencing around it; but on the opposite part the pieces were 14 but all of them were plain circular cone and had a mixture of blue and black colour with the same black fencing around them too.

"Isn't this just amazing, his evil pieces are **very** different. I hace never seen such in my entire life." Sirzechs said with a smirk while watching the glowing board which was emitting a golden aura.

"He is an anomaly to all things, so if you know him always be prepared to get surprises." Kisuke said with a big grin hiding behind his paper fan.

Isshin was looking directly at the number of Evil pieces and his mind wandered to his conversation with Urahara.

_flashback_

"How does Ichigo has so many spare evil pieces, Kisuke?" asked Isshin as he stared at his friend. Both of them sitting in Urahara Shouten's living room.

Urahara sighed "Let me explain it as simply as I can, when Ichigo used Mugetsu what exactly happened?"

Isshin not understanding what Urahara was going with this answered, "He lost his reiryoku, every bit of it."

Urahara eyed Isshin cryptically, "Correct and when you used that technique, you too lost your reiryoku and thus became a normal soul." said in a slow voice.

"Tell me, something Isshin. Why was Aizen interested in Ichigo?"

"Because he is a perfect hybrid."

"And."

"He always had abnormaly high amount of Reiatsu."

"And."

"He is my son."

Urahara had to shake his head at Isshin's momentary idiocy.

"Yes, that too and mainly because of he had a high rate of growth potential."

"Oh! I knew it! I was missing something." Isshin exclaimed trying to hide his stupidness behind an obvious facade.

Urahara deadpanned at this.

"As I was saying his most astounding ability is his growth rate. The technique which would take Shinigami years to accomplise he does that in a few days of time with sheer instinct and resolve."

"It took you nearly 60 years to restore your reiatsu. But seeing Ichigo's growth rate; I would say it would take half a decade most to gain his powers again. But then the Xcution..."

"So you're saying Xcution unknowingly accelarated Ichigo's reiatsu growth." Isshin said putting Urahara's theory in a nutshell.

"But after the influx of various types of reiatsu through the sword and after Masaki's blood finally took affect, both his energies got balanced and is thus making harder for Ichigo to sustain them. And hence with his Shinigami and Devil power in affect and balance that ensued, increased Ichigo's power level altogether."

Though Isshin understood it all fine and dandy, he didn't understand one thing, why the fuck Kisuke was using board and chalks explaining it as if teaching a toddler with pictures of crappy chappy bunnies dammit! _(No offense Rukia-chan!)_

"But that's not wholly true. It is only my hypothetis. The real thing will only reveal when Ichigo is conscious." said Urahara with shadowed eyes.

"And why is his Evil Pieces a mixture of blue, black and red and what is the hell the golden aura?" Isshin asked his next question.

"Well I think it is somehow related to his heritage. His reiatsu was always silvery blue in colour while his hollow reiatsu was black; and all the devils have same red colour of devil energy; so yeah that would be the probable answer. And regards to the golden aura, I think you already knew the answer." answered Urahara simply, eying Isshin with shadowed eyes.

This caused Isshin to flinch, but didn't give any response.

_Flashback end_

To say that the girl were perplexed, baffled, confused, amazed would be an understatement. They all looked at Ichigo in awe, now they all want to know him on a deeper level. They understood one thing he was powerful to have so many spare evil pieces. And who said they couldn't get trained, after all there ought to be some pros to serve him and give loyalty, even if it is superficial.

"Okay who is gonna come first?" Isshin asked looking towards the group of girls.

They hesitated at first, afterall who wouldn't after this point they are gonna serve a new master; change their object of affection and be loyal to somebody else?

Yubelluna being the Queen moved towards the bed only to stop as Isshin interrupted "Listen here's another thing as you moved towards him place your right hand on his chest and your evil piece would be decided automatically."

Nodding Yubelluna proceeded and placed her right hand on his bandaged but still warm chest and watched in fascination as a crimson light engulfed both herself and Ichigo. She then felt warmth, not just any kind, it was comforting, exhilarating, pleasuring and reliefing. She closed her eyes and relish in the feeling of power engulfing her from inside, increasing her power. She looked at Ichigo and knew without a doubt that the source was him and she felt that it was now directly connected to her heart, making a bond loyal and strong. Yubelluna's blush intensified and she stared at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes as pleasure was coursing hotly through her veins.

Her eyes closed without her will and a normal cone piece leviate itself, then with a bright shine evolved into a Bishop with black fencing and floated towards her and enterted her chest then a subsequent moan was heard from her mouth and she knew no more.

_Spectators_

All the people watched in fascination as a pure shining crimson light engulfed Ichigo and Yubelluna. After few seconds all of the girl's eyes widen since instead of a Queen piece, only a Mutated Bishop piece entered her and saw her fall in a blissful unconsciousness. A serene expression on her face.

Urahara moved forward and picked Yubelluna and placed her at a corner. He turned around and picked the Queen piece of Riser after Ichigo's piece displaced it.

Urahara faced the girls and inclined his head towards the bed, "Okay, who's next."

One by one every girls turn came.

Ravel was next. She scowled a little at not serving her Onii-sama, but she had to live otherwise she wouldn't be able to even see Riser. She did the same thing and felt power unlike anything enter her. She had to bit her upper lip in order to contain the pleasured moan threatening to escape from the feeling of warmth flooding her senses. And only a Bishop piece entered her and the world too blackened for her.

Then came Mihae, she shyly put her dainty hand on Ichigo and felt the thundering heartbeat. The familiar crimson light engulfed her aswell. She had to dig her blunt nails on Ichigo's chest, a feeble attempt to stop her quivering. A Bishop piece entered her also before she too succumbed to blissful unconsciousness.

Next came Karlamine. She put her gauntlet covered hand on him and with determined eyes, determined not to feel pleasure during the ceremony as her fellow friends felt. She didnot anticipate the wave of thrill and excitement pulsing in her veins when she too was absorbed by the illuminant light; nor did she anticipate her nether regions to moisten immediately as she felt the earth shattering power in Ichigo. Her legs trembled, threatening to buckle from the intense pleasure in her groin and breasts. A single normal Knight piece entered her and she also lost consciousness.

Soon Siris's turn came, 'So he is a Shinigami huh. Then he must possess extreme battle experience, but he is so young by their standards. And which war Sirzechs-sama was talking of?' thinking nothing more of it she placed her hand on his breathing chest and felt an emotion she knew too well. Being a swordswoman she knew the thrill of excitement, the pounding of your heartbeat when you fight with your life on line, the rush in a battlefield and that's what she was expressing from Ichigo. Too lost in thought she never saw the Knight piece fly towards her. The only indication she got before succumbing to sleep was the penetration of something in her heart.

Then came Isabela eyeing Ichigo with her left eye. She placed her palm on his chest not thinking of it a much bigger issue and promptly loved the extra power flowing in her and the hardening of her nipples behind the fabric of her blouse with the flush on her uncovered cheek. And she too slept after absorbing a Rook piece.

Xuelan stepped forward in a cat-like manner, swaying her hips sensuously and put her dainty hand on his warm masculine chest. She couldn't help but think 'He sure is handsome and heavily built too. (looking anatically at Ichigo) Only time will tell, what is gonna happen with us.' Heat flared in her lower region as the familiar crimson light bathed both of them and she fisted her hand and hunched a little towards Ichigo, feeling weak in her knees. A familiar Rook piece entered her and she moaned a little, pleasure streaking within her and lost her conscious.

Then the twins, Nel and Ile together get their pawn pieces but instead felt safety from the aura surrounding them and lost consciousness thereafter with a hint of red on their cheeks.

Similarly, the twin cat girls's turn arrived and they get pawn pieces aswell while there ears were standing erect during the procedure, aroused beyond belief and fall on top of Ichigo, unconscious with an apparent blush.

Then came Marion, Bürent and Shuriya's turn; and they felt heavily aroused, if the moistening of their nether regions and flush on their cheeks is anything to go by. Heart pumping fast and hard in their chest. All the three got Pawn pieces and succumbed to the fate similar to their fellow friends.

Last came Mira looking at Ichigo with hopeful eyes. Truth to be told ever since she became Riser's Pawn, she always tried to impress Riser, but because of how weak she was and her look, she always failed. It didn't help the matters that Riser always ignored her prefering to focus mainly on his Queen. She was kinda depressed by it. So she was hopeful beyond hope that he will not cast her aside like him. Believing her thoughts she put her small hand on his chest and pressed. Soon the crimson aura engulfed her whole and she felt safe as if the very power of him is protecting her from harm, making her feel happy after a long time. Unlike anyother she let a small genuine smile grace her face as she lost her conscious and slept peacefully.

"Well, that went well." Urahara said and picked the last Evil piece and handed it to Sirzechs. "I think my work is over here eh Sirzechs, Isshin." saying this Urahara flash-stepped in urgency, probably going to finish some 'experiment', its what he refers to them.

_Living room,_

"Isshin-kun, who are the remainig three members of Ichigo-kun's peerage?" asked Sirzechs suddenly, remembering the lack of three Evil pieces in the board; as they both were sitting calmly sipping tea in the night's stillness. They had just put the now Ichigo's peerage in many of the rooms in the Kurosaki Clinic while they stay unconscious.

A big grin came on Isshin's face and he was all too eager and eveready to explode the bomb.

_Unknown Location - Underworld_,

"Will that be all, Mistress?" said a figure with female voice whose attire showed great amount of cleavage and creamy midriff with a hood covering her face on which were three eye designs hiding her real eyes.

The said mistress was soon revealed sitting on a comfortable crimson chair sipping a red wine. She was a tanned beauty with brown hair and purple eyes with red luscious lips. She wore an extremely low-cut dress which showed a large portion of her generous breast. And rectangular transparent glasses on her eyes. Her dress revealed her tanned skin on many places.

"Yes, that would be all." said Katerea with a superior tone. The woman bowed and left.

Katerea Leviathan put the empty wine glass and clicked her fingers and from the empty air appeared a mirror. Instead of showing her own reflection like normal mirrors do, it showed the picture of an orange haired teenager sleeping with a small frown on his face.

"Master, when are you going to wake up? It's been a long time since I have become one of your Bishop that I have seen you." said Katerea with a soft smile looking at Ichigo. Anybody knowing Katerea would just bath in cold water then slap themself and try waking from the haunting dream, absolutely flabbergasted looking at her uncharacteristic behaviour. An arch enemy of the current satans looking fondly at a human being of all things!

She looked towards the ceiling, "Heh, who would have thought, the descendent of Leviathan herself who despised the Rating system to their very bone, is a Bishop of a half-devil no less." said Katerea with unamused smirk. Katerea looked towards the still form of Ichigo. "Rael." The previous woman appeared from the shadows of one of the corner.

"Yes, Mistress, what can I do for you?" asked the woman, her head low.

"No, no mistress, Katerea. I want my friends opinion for this." said Katerea stiil looking towards the mirror.

Rael relaxed and approached Katerea. Truth be told she was glad. They were very best friends despite their hierarchy difference during childhood. But the day when Katerea became the acting Leviathan, everything changed. She acted stiff, strict and cautious towards everyone, even herself.

When Rael was standing next to Katerea, she inclined a little and watched the person in the mirror and gave a confused face with a blush on her visible cheeks. "Who is this Katerea? I know he is handsome and all, but you have never taken any interest in the opposite sex. Who is he by the way?" asked Rael oblivious to the obvious situation.

Katerea gave a smirk in response to the handsome part. "Ichigo Kurosaki, He's my King." was the blunt answer of Katerea.

Hearing this Rael gasped and her eyes widen, "What are you talking about Katerea? How can he be your King? Nobody can be your King, unles~" Rael eyes widened even further as she approached her conclusion.

Katerea glanced towards the stunned Rael and smiled a little, "Strange huh. You know when I found out myself; I was terrifingly horried. Me, Katerea Leviathan, who was against this system from the very start is a piece herself. Oh! What a blasphemy!" not wanting to be interrupt she continued "Even by how much I tried I couldn't help but feel grateful, for otherwise I would be dead." finished Katerea looking at Ichigo's form in the mirror.

"What do you want to talk about Katerea?" asked Rael calmly, the very core subject for their conversation in the first place.

"First let me tell you everything from the start. Few weeks ago I was very fed up with the current Satans's behaviour. They were just so easy going that they were stomping on the pride of the real Satans and as the descendent of Leviathan himself, it was my duty to defeat them and regain the glory. So in a fit of rage I approached Serafall Sitri, the current Leviathan who was at that time training even if that seems unbelievable on one of the many wrecked landscapes of Underworld. I openly challenged her even though knowing that training has caused her winded. She in her usual bubbly personality accepted it thinking it some sort of child game; but even I could tell she was taking it seriously. I fought with everything I could, my powers, techniques, everything; but I knew I was fighting a losing battle from the start. She too was tired and exhausted but was still in better condition than I. We both were bleeding profusely from our bruises. In a last attempt to win I poured every ounce of my energy into the last blast; she too retaliated with one of hers equally powerful and devastating; the result a huge explosion."

"Katerea, wouldn't this battle got other Maou's attention?"

"No I had made huge preparation for this battle and secured a near efficient shield with ancient magic; so nobody, not even a Maou could see the happenings or even sense for the matter." answered Katerea before continuing, "As I was saying the blast was great and it blinded me for a second, and then I suddenly felt extreme exhaustion crept onto me and felt blackness crawling onto my vision, the last thing before I succumbed to death was someone asking me; do I want to stay alive?; I without a doubt said yes unaware of the consequences and then felt some dizziness but I was still very much alive. It may be the slight hope given to me that drove my life for that much time. After few moments everything was black and then a warmth engulfed me, saturated me to my very core." Katerea became silent for a few moments probably reminiscing about her experience, while Rael stayed put but still silently encouraging her to continue.

"After the next morning, the first thing that registered in my mind was I am **alive** and then all the finding about my condition. I surely put a fit about it but had to comply with the situation nonetheless." she stopped for a moment before glanced towards Rael with a very uncharacteristic teasing smirk on her face which reminded Rael of her child life a bit "Do you know about his heritage Rael?" Katerea asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Rael gave a deadpanned stare to her and simply said "Of course he's a devil." clearly knowing she was being messed up with.

Katerea chuckled and dropped the bomb on her, "No he's a half devil." Rael eyes widen hearing this "It was already bad that you were a reincarnated devil and it only got worse that you were a member of a half-devil's peerage." said Rael while shaking her cloaked head.

Katerea's smirk widened "Oh the news is about to get even more worse. Though he's a half-devil, the other part of him is even more interesting to say the least. He's the son of Isshin Shiba, the renowned War-hero."

Hearing this Rael's eyes bulged out of their sockets and her jaw dropped in an unlady-like manner! "Wh-what are you saying? He was our enemy and now you're in his son's peerage. And moreso your King is a halfbreed of a devil and a shinigami! Oh, I am getting a headache just thinking about this!" groaned Rael to which Katerea gave a small laugh.

After retuning from her mild breakdown Rael asked the question which was bugging her from the start " are you gonna do now Katerea?"

"I really don't know. I am against this very thing but he gave me life, he's my new Master, my King. Oh, what should I do?"

Rael looked towards Katerea in sympathy, she knew it is very difficult for her to be in such a situation "Katerea, you were supposed to be dead. Just think as you died at the battle and were given a new birth. A new birth by your King, and your life belongs to him. So you're not Katerea Leviathan, you're just Katerea with a new life with her own new decisions without a burden of the title, Leviathan." said Rael as a matter of fact.

By this point Katerea's eyes were wide a little and she berated herself for not thinking this first "I know this is not easy as it seems, but you had to do this thing yourself." Katerea nodded to Rael's words.

"Do you know which piece I am?" seeing her friend's questioning face Katerea answered with a smirk "A Mutated Bishop." Rael's eyes widened at this revelation, she was utterly baffled, her friend was **just** a Mutated Bishop, she knew Katerea was by no means weak and a mutated bishop, just how strong is her King; were the ravaging thoughts of Rael; "Aaahchhhi!" which just got interrupted by the sudden sneeze of Katerea.

"Bless you."

Katerea smirked and thought of messing with her friend a bit more "Do you know when I was reincarnated, another devil was reincarnated aswell." and stood and made a beeline towards her bedroom, whilst Rael watched her long time friend hoping for her to answer her own question.

Katerea stopped at her bedroom entrance before turning around a little "Serafall Sitri." she quickly closed the door and heard a loud "WHAAAATT?!", whilst she laughed shamelessly at her friend's misfortune.

_Sitri Mansion, Serafall Sitri's room,_

"Thank you, Servant-chan." chirped the bubbly voice of a pink costume wearing beautiful girl.

The said 'Servant-chan' sweatdropped before bowing hastily and retiring from the huge room.

"Muuuuuu, where is Sona-chan when I am so bored? Hauuu." Serafall pouted and whined at the same time.

Serafall Leviathan, or Serafall Sitri as she was know originally before she became the current Leviathan is a beautiful girl with long black hair in twin pony tails and violet eyes. She has a good figure with big breasts. She usually wores pink coloured magical girl's clothing with a wand; but today she garbs a tight black cheongsam with ankle length dark black skirt with pleats and a pink bow around her collar.

Currently she is resting from her duties and enjoying her life while having her dinner at 11 am. Now that surely is a spoiled person.

Her thoughts drifted to Ichigo, her King, "Hmm, when is Ichi-tama going to wake? I'm really bored!" whined Serafall while stuffing her hungry stomack with piles of cakes of every flavor in front of her. She sure must have a 'good' qualified dentist.

Now you would be asking how the hell she became one of Ichigo's peerage. Well it was all because of her childish attitude and out of the blue thoughts. Whilst she was not so much injured to die from her battle, when Urahara came and took Katerea to Kurosaki household for reincarnation; she too willingly came with them out of curiosity, that how come he knew where they were and who was going to be Katerea's new master. And her surprise took a new height when she meet the War Hero in all his idiotic glory. And after some coaxing and buttering from Urahara and Isshin, she immediately agreed to 'feel' to serve someone. Whilst Urahara and Isshin laughed evily over their 'work' of making Ichigo's life even hellish than before.

"Oh yes! I can go to Kuoh academy and gave Sona-chan a big incestuous hug to which she would cry tears of joy. Yay!" the ever dillusional girl cheered loudly before transporting to Kuoh Acedemy.

She suddenly sneezed in midway of her travel, thinking nothing of it she just shrugged and made her way to 'love' her sister.

_Unknown Location, Underworld,_

"Aah...ohh...ah..."

Moans, pants and grunts filled the dark room, as a couple released their tension in pleasurable activities.

"Ichi-sama...aah...f...faster...more...fa...aaahhh." breathed a black haired beauty between pants unable to from any coherent thoughts, her mind fogged with lust as a huge presence was moving inside her weeping core with an inhumane speed.

The woman is none other than Kuroka Toujou, a SS class criminal of the underworld currently being jackhammered by a sturdy dandelion head man.

Both their bodies bare without any ounce of clothing, their sweats mingling as Ichigo plunged into her repeatedly while sucking, biting and loving a tight pink nipple of her right breast, his saliva tickling her skin as it flowed from the curve of her breast to her toned abdomen, his left hand on the small of the her back while his right palm fixed on the wall supporting them as they drown themselves into an unholy sin; Kuroka's right hand gripping Ichigo's orange hair tightly as Ichigo hit a sweet spot in her cavern eliciting an uncoth growl from Ichigo, the vibration from his mouth gave more pleasure to her hardened pearl, her left hand on his broad shoulder with blunt nails digging into his skin drawing a small amount of blood which only made Ichigo more hornier and crave for more; both her legs around his waist keeping a tight lock giving Ichigo more access to grind against her pelvis which made Kuroka moan sultryly and shed tears of joy loving every second of pleasuring her Master with her lavicious body. Kuroka's black cat ears were twitching uncontrollably from the sumptuous pleasure and both her tails around Ichigo's waist tight enough to leave bruises on his skin, but neither cared.

After satisfying himself, Ichigo abandoned the swollen bud and looked at Kuroka while still stuffing her hungry vagina, both of her hands now on his shoulders for support.

Violently red face and messy raven hair sticking to forehead, eyes glazed with lust and love, with drool leaking from her red inviting lips; the sight made something scratch at his consciousness and his canines became sharp and elongated. He brought his lips on her pulse and sucked heavily and all but shoved his member with a great amount of force and, "AAHHH!" the loud pleasure driven scream of Kuroka as her core leaked a huge amount of fluids.

Abrutly Kuroka sat straight in her bed, sweating profusely while breathing heavily and a huge red blush on her cheeks as she again dreamt of intimate moments with her master, Ichigo.

She brought her hand on her forehead, swiping the sweat and looked between her legs seeing the proof of her sin. A huge amount of white sticky substance clinging to her thighs and the satin sheets.

Kuroka suddenly sneezed and groaned simultaneously, this was her constant dream ever since she became one of Ichigo's Bishop.

"I don't even know him properly and still want to bear child from him. What the heck is wrong with me?" with a groan she flopped on her dirty bed and brought her right hand to her nether lips and started stroking them and her left hand snaked to her soft breast and started squeezing it gently, eliciting a low long moan. 'I just hope that Ichi-sama is not like my previous bastard of a master.' were the last thought before she continued her sinful activities while thinking about Ichigo.

_Kurosaki Household,_

It was the first time of Isshin seeing Sirzechs slack-jawed as he delivered the big news to his long time friend.

"Now that was highly unexpected. Hahahaha, to think that Ichigo-kun would have such people in his peerage. His life sure is going to be interesting. Very interesting indeed." said Sirzechs after recovering from the moment and thinking about the future, whilst Isshin laughed silently fully agreeing with Sirzechs.

"So, when are you going to tell him about his heritage Isshin?" questioned Sirzechs in a low voice gazing directly at Isshin watching him flinch.

"I-I don't want to put more burden on him." said Isshin with apparent guilt in his voice.

Sirzechs had to shake his head at Isshin's reasoning. "You know very well that one day sooner or later it will happen. It is destined to happen. Hell is calling for it's King and nobody can stop it." saying this Sirzechs disappeared with the help of a magic circle.

Isshin looked towards the life-sized smiling poster of Masaki with saddened eyes, "I'm doing what you wanted me do Masaki and nothing else. Is it really bad of me that I want to protect him?" asked Isshin knowing full well that nobody is going to answer his question.

He knew the past will haunt his family, most likely his eldest son; but he will be damn if he didn't try to make the peace last a little long.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Aaaannnnd that's it!

Just PM me if you have any complaints about anything. I would very much like for you to help me improve my work. It would also help if you can comment on the personalties of the characters I have wrote about.

You just saw the madness I ensued in this chapter; well it will be much more madder in the future.

The raunchy and citric scene between Ichigo and Kuroka was the very first thing I wrote in this fic. Just tell me how you liked it, seeing this is my first attempt writing a lemony part. And to tell you all in the future there will be too many such scenes.

**Explanations:**

The thing about Riser losing his devil energy was very important to this fic. Hope you all know the reason.

Ichigo having so many Evil Pieces and the variations in their colour, it was again a requirement for many people to become part of his peerage. The reason because of his power and heritage.

Now you see, Ichigo's Evil Pieces are way different than anybody's. I do have a reason. Ajuka Beelzebub had said Evil Pieces comprises of many secrets, so I took the liberty and create my own secret. The power and number of Evil Pieces corresponds to whom they are owned. Most of the devils obtain their Pieces at a young age, so the Evil Pieces have limit. But incase of Ichigo, his power exceeds beyond his age; and so the unique difference.

I am even trying to improve and expand my vocabulary.

I am not from a English background and am still held by my mind; so its hard to explain what's on my mind without lengthening the lines.

Hope you like the refined chapter and if there is still problem I will not change. From my pov everything is correct.

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

And if you want to know anything just PM me.

That's all to there is folks!

- Sky Kurosaki.


End file.
